drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Merlin
thumb|Merlin, König Vortigern und die DrachenMerlin (wahrscheinlich aus dem walisischen Myrddin '''mɘrðin) ist der Name eines der bekanntesten Zauberer des westlichen Kulturkreises. Mythologie Es ranken sich viele Mythen und Legenden über den Zauberer Merlin. Merlin ist mal Druide, Zauberer, Seher und Weiser. In manchen Geschichten wird sogar geschildert, dass Merlin der Sohn eines zaubermächtigen Geistes und einer menschlichen Frau sei. Bis heute es strittig, ob Merlin auf einer historischen Person basiert. Laut Nikolai Tolstoy (''Auf der Suche nach Merlin) soll Merlin ein keltischer Druide gewesen sein, der als Vorlage für den Zauberer diente und erst ein Jahrhundert später als Artus lebte. In der Artus-Sage tritt Merlin als Freund und Mentor von König Artus auf. Je nach Version wird Merlin von der Zauberin Nimue verführt und eine Höhle eingesperrt (bzw. in einen Busch verwandelt) bis zu dem Tag, an dem er nach Britannien zurückkehren soll. Als ärgste Widersacherin Merlins wird König Artus Halbschwester Morgan le Fay (auch bekannt als Morgana bzw. Morgaine) dargestellt. Durch den Zauberer-Archetyp Merlin entstand die beliebte Darstellung des meist als alten weißbärtig beschriebenen Zauberers, wie z.B. Gandalf aus Der Herr der Ringe, Miraculix aus den Asterix-Comics und Albus Dumbledore aus der Harry Potter-Reihe. Merlin und Drachen Merlin wird zumeist durch die moderne Fantasyliteratur und diversen Filmen mit Drachen in Verbindung gebracht. Allerdings gibt es eine der ältesten Geschichten, in denen Merlin etwas mit Drachen zu tun hat, wie Cyfranc Lludd a Llefelys (wal. Die Geschichte von Lludd und Llefelys) aus dem 12./13. Jahrhundert. Außerdem gibt es Mythen, nach denen Merlin nach Arthurs Tod als flammender Drache durch den Himmel geflogen sein soll. Dabei handelt es sich vermutlich um Beschreibungen von KometenDragonlore: Issue 43. Es gibt auch, je nach Version, eine Erzählung, wo der Kriegsherr Vortigern auf dem Hügel in Nordwales eine Festung errichten möchte, die jedoch immer wieder aufs Neue zusammenfällt. Man rät ihm ein ohne Vater geborenes Kind zu finden, zu töten und dessen Blut auf das Fundament der Festung spritzen müsse. Dieses Kind war Merlin, doch Merlin sah in dem Hügel zwei Drachen, einen roten und einen weißen, miteinander kämpfen, was die Ursache des ständigen Zusammenbruchs der Festung war. Merlin sah, dass der rote Drache den weißen Drachen besiegte und dadurch Vortigerns Untergang darstellte, da der weiße Drache sein Wappentier darstellte. In der Populärkultur Eine Auswahl von literarischen und filmischen Werken, in denen Merlin und Drachen vorkommen: * Im Disney-Zeichentrickfilm "Die Hexe und der Zauberer" von 1963 veranstalten Zauberer Merlin und seine Widersacherin Madam Mim ein Zauberturnier, bei der sich Mim entgegen der Regeln in einen Drachen verwandelt. * Im Science-Fiction-Fantasyroman "Merlins Spiegel" von Andre Norton aus dem Jahr 1975 ist Merlin halb Mensch und halb Alien und muss sich einigen Herausforderungen stellen, darunter einem außerirdischen Wasserdrachen. * 1991 kam der Zeichentrickfilm "Merlin and the Dragons" heraus, basierend auf einer Geschichte von Jane Yolen. * Im illustrierten Roman "Die Reise der Basset" stößt Professor Algernon Aisling, einer der Hauptprotagonisten, auf einen richtig lebendigen Drachen, der ihm die Geschichte seines Lebens erzählt, unter anderen seine Begegnung mit dem Zauberer Merlin. * Im Film "Merlin" von 1998 muss sich Merlin einem Drachen entgegenstellen, um seine geliebte Nimue zu retten, die auf Befehl von Vortigern als Opfergabe überreicht wurde. * In der Merlin-Saga von T. A. Barron stößt der junge Merlin auf ein paar Drachen, darunter Valdearg und Gwynnia. * In "Merlin und die Drachen", der 14. Episode der Serie "Märchen der Welt" (2000-2002), muss der junge Merlin seine Zauberkräfte entdecken, um gegen den weißen Drachen zu kämpfen. * In der britischen Fernsehserie "Merlin – Die neuen Abenteuer" (2008-2012) stößt der junge Merlin auf dem Drachen Kilgharrah, der ihm zwar Rat gibt, aber immer in Form von Rätseln. Später taucht noch der weiße Drache Aithusa auf. * In der Episode "Day of the Dark Knight" der Trickserie Batman: The Brave and the Bold reist Merlin in die Zukunft und holt Batman und Green Arrow zu sich, damit sie ihm helfen die Zauberin Morgaine le Fay zu besiegen, die Camelot in ihrer Gewalt gebracht hat. Im entscheidenen Gefecht verwandelt sich Morgaine le Fay in einen großen Drachen, doch Batman und Green Arrow schafften es gemeinsam Excalibur aus dem Stein zu ziehen und Green Arrow konnte das Schwert mit seinem Bogen abschießen und somit Morgaine besiegen. Genervt von dem Streit zwischen Batman und Green Arrow wer der würdigere von beiden ist schickt Merlin sie zurück in ihre Zeit. * In der Trilogie "Der Zauber von Avalon" von T. A. Barron hat der Zauberer Merlin das magische Reich Avalon erschaffen und die Protagonisten der Trilogie stoßen unter anderen auf ein paar Drachen, darunter den Wasserdrachen Hargol. * In der Trilogie "Merlins Drache" von T. A. Barron rettet die kleine Echse Basil dem Zauberer Merlin das Leben, worauf er ihn zum Dank zu einen großen und mächtigen Drachen, nun mehr Basilgarrad genannt, heranwachsen lässt und zusammen Avalon beschützen wollen. * Ein indirekter Bezug besteht im Marvel-Universum. Morgan le Fay, eine Zauberin aus der Artussage und in manchen Werken Merlins Widersacherin, ist bei Marvel ein Bösewicht und verwandelt in der Serie Der ultimative Spiderman den Bindenwaran Mrs. Kipling in einen Drachen. * In Drachenkuss prophezeiht Merlin, dass die 21. Königin von Wild Island den Frieden wiederherstellen soll. Diese wird jedoch mit dem Finger eines Drachen geboren und später von einem Drachen entführt. * Dr. Ernest Drake zitiert in " Expedition in die geheime Welt der Drachen" die Sage von Merlin und Vortigern und bezeichnet Merlin als den ersten Drachologen. * Im Videospiel SMITE ist Merlin einer der Götter, die gegen die Weltenschlange Jormungandr kämpfen. Während Merlin in der Populärkultur oft mit anderen Drachen zu tun hat, kommen auch der rote und weiße Drache aus seiner Sage in einigen Werken vor. * Im Anime High School D×D kommen die beiden kämpfenden Drachen aus Merlins Sage vor. Sie hießen hier Ddraig und Albion. * Im Jahr 2019 wurde eine Sonderserie des Niue-Dollars veröffentlicht, die Dragons Collection heißt. Neben einer Münze der vier Drachenkönige enthält diese auch das Motiv The Red Dragon, welches neben dem roten Drachen auch den weißen Drachen, Merlin und König Vortigern zeigt. Galerie File:Merlin (illustration from middle ages).jpg|Merlin beim Diktieren seiner Gedichte, frz. Buchmalerei aus dem 13. Jahrhundert File:Merlin Disney.jpg|Merlin aus "Die Hexe und der Zauberer" File:Sword in the Stone Dragon large.png|Merlin (als Steinbock) und Madam Mim (als Drache) aus "Die Hexe und der Zauberer" File:Merlin Merlins Spiegel - Titelillustration von Franz Berthold 001.jpg|Merlin und ein außerirdischer Wasserdrache - Titelbild von Franz Berthold zur deutschen Ausgabe von "Merlins Spiegel" von Andre Norton File:Merlin und der Drache - Illustration von Christian Mogg.jpg|Merlin und der Drache - Illustration von Christian Mogg aus dem Roman "König Artus" von Gertrud Karg-Bebenburg File:Sam Neill als Merlin Merlin 1998.jpg|Sam Neill als Merlin aus "Merlin" (1998) File:Colin Morgan als Merlin Merlin Die neuen Abenteuer.jpg|Colin Morgan als Merlin aus "Merlin - Die neuen Abenteuer" File:Merlin und Kilgharrah.jpg|Merlin und der Drache Kilgharrah aus "Merlin - Die neuen Abenteuer" File:Merlin Batman Green Arrow Batman The Brave and the Bold.jpg|Batman, Merlin und Green Arrow aus "Batman: The Brave and the Bold" Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Artussage Kategorie:Britische Drachen Kategorie:Europäische Drachen